deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Savage Opress VS Kylo Ren
Savage Opress VS Kylo Ren is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE featuring Savage Opress and Kylo Ren from the Movie Series Star Wars. Description Star Wars vs. Star Wars! With Powerful Connections to the Force and taught by Powerful Wielders of the Dark Side, Which of these two Dark Apprentices shall be victorious?! The Dark Acolyte of the Nightbrothers or the Fallen Jedi of the Skywalker Family?! Interlude (Cue Wiz and Boomstick - DEATH BATTLE Theme) Ruby: Star Wars has had Many Wielders of the Dark Side of the Force with Each of them Being Fearsome Opponents in their Own Right. Camilla: The Sith Lord Known as Count Dooku, The Sith Assassin known as Asajj Ventress, The Dark Council Member known as Darth Malgus, The Sith Turned Jedi known as Darth Raven, and the Emperor of the Sith Empire and Imperial Empire Vitiate and Sidious Respectively. Ruby: However these Two were once Kind People only to become some of the Most Lethal and Vicious Acolytes of the Dark Side of their Era. Camilla: Like with Savage Opress, The Nightbrother and Apprentice of Darth Maul. Ruby: And Kylo Ren, The Skywalker and Apprentice of Supreme Leader Snoke! She's Camilla and I'm Ruby! Camilla: And it's Our Job to Analyze their Armor, Weapons, and Skills to find out who would win... Ruby: A DEATH BATTLE!! Note: I will only be Looking at the Main Canon Will not be Including Any Legends Continutiy Feats or Information. Savage Opress (Cue Invisibility Potion - Star Wars: The Clone Wars) ''' Ruby: The Planet Dathomir was a Planet that was rather infamous in the Outer Rim having been a planet known for being the home to “Witches” and you may think it’s an exaggeration but in actuality… It’s not. ''Camilla: The Planet was home to a Group of Women known as the “Nightsisters” lead by Mother Talzin, were a Species that resided on the Planet Dathomir with Nightsisters not only possessing a Connection to the Dark Side of the Force but also capable of wielding Magic.'' Ruby: But on this Planet as well are a Group of Men known as the “Nightbrothers” who were Zabrak Males that served the Mother Talzin however a Nightbrother by the name of Savage Opress was of Particular note. ''Camilla: Savage alongside his brother Feral and various other Nightbrothers were selected by the Nightsister Asajj Ventress to take part in a series of grueling and dangerous challenges in order to see who would become her servant in a plot to kill the Sith known as Count Dooku.'' Ruby: And once Feral’s life was on the line courtesy of Savage, too say he stepped up would be an Understatement as Savage not only took her on by himself but despite his defeat, he had ended up being the one selected by Ventress. ''Camilla: Savage was put through a Ritual that not only increased his Abilities but also made him Force Sensitive and gave him too Dooku as a Spy where he would be used in Ventress’ attempt to Kill Dooku in a quest for revenge however… things slightly went astray.'' Ruby: During the Fateful Battle… Savage broke free from Ventress’ Control and attempted to not only kill Dooku but also her as well resulting in him becoming a target for both the Republic, Separatists, and Ventress herself but all this did was lead him to his new Master and Brother… Darth Maul. '''(Cue Maul, Savage and Vizsla - Star Wars: The Clone Wars) Camilla: Savage was already a skilled warrior but upon undergoing the Ritual, he soon became a Nigh-Unstoppable Monster in Combat that was capable of not only challenging some of the most skilled and feared opponents within the Clone Wars but overwhelming them or in some cases winning. Ruby: Savage is an Exceptionally Strong Combatant; He is Capable of Easily Choking a Person with one Hand, Send Clone Troopers flying with strikes from his Pike, Leave Multiple dents in Embo’s Hat-Shield with his Punches, Rip a Medical Droid’s head off, and send the likes of Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Count Dooku, and even Darth Sidious flying with his strikes. Camilla: Savage is also Quite Durable stemming from his Armor and his Own Natural Durability; He has endured being struck by Multiple Blast Bolts from Battle Droids, Can walk in Acid Rain and show no signs of Pain, Fall from Great Heights, survived having his Arm Sliced off by Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Endure Multiple blasts of Force Lightning from Count Dooku. Ruby: Despite his Bulky Physique and Brute Strength; Savage is rather Quick and Agile being able to Swiftly dodge Multiple Strikes from a Jedi like Obi-Wan Kenobi, Move fast enough to Leap in between the Door of a Ship before it closes, Perform a 720 degree Jump-Flip, and is Capable of Reacting to Blast Bolts fired from Multiple Droids in all directions. Camilla: However these Physical Advantages wouldn’t mean much if Savage didn’t have Weapons too help him in Combat such as his Magically Enhanced Pike or his More Superior Lightsaber through the use of Lightsaber Combat. Ruby: Lightsaber Combat is known to have multiple forms with the seven known forms being Form I, Form II, Form III, Form IV, Form V, Form VI, and Form VII with each form specializing in a different method and area of combat, while it’s not known which Lightsaber Form that Savage utilizes specifically… Camilla: It doesn’t change the fact that Savage is Quite Skilled in Lightsaber Combat being Capable of holding his own against the likes of Asajj Ventress, Adi Gallia, and other Jedi as well as taken on the likes of Count Dooku, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker with Dooku and Obi-Wan being a Master of Form II: Makashi and Form III: Soresu respectively while Anakin was a Renowned Practitioner of Form’s V: Shien/Djem So and Form IV: Ataru. Ruby: Savage wields a Double-Bladed Lightsaber also known as a Saberstaff which has a Long Hilt that Emits to Blades on each end of the Hilt however unlike most Lightsaber that only utilize one Lightsaber Crystals, Double-Bladed Lightsabers utilize Two Kyber Crystals that are placed in each end of the Lightsaber enabling it still function as a Single Blade if the Handle is Cut In Half. (Cue Maul and Savage Confront the Jedi - Star Wars: The Clone Wars) Camilla: However Savage’s Greatest ability is the Force. Ruby: The Force a metaphysical, spiritual, binding, and ubiquitous power that held importance among the Jedi and Sith with Savage primarily utilizing the Dark Side of the force which drew power from raw emotions and feelings such as Anger, Hatred, Hreed, Jealousy, Fear, Aggression, Megalomania, and Unrestrained Passion. Camilla: Through the Force, Savage is like other Trained Force Users is Capable of Amplifying his Physical Abilities jumping Great Heights and Moving at Increased Speeds as well as Increase his Strength. Ruby: The Force also Enables Savage to utilize Telekinesis enabling him to left up Various Objects such as Several Stone Powers, Stop a Thrown Knife, Throw his Lightsaber like a Boomerang and pull it back to his hand without risk, Destroy Droids by throwing them against a wall, and throw a Mandalorian so hard that his Jetpack exploded. Camilla: Savage is also Capable of utilizing a Technique called Force Push which as the Name implies, enables him to utilize the Telekinesis granted by the Force to Launch Enemies away and Savage’s Force push is quite Powerful as with enough concentration, he was capable of Pushing a T-6 Shuttle off a Platform. Ruby: He’s also capable of Unleashing Shockwaves of Force which is Powerful enough to Knock away Several B1-Battle Droids, B2-Super Battle Droids, Anakin Skywalker, and Obi-Wan Kenobi but is also capable of Shattering a Glass Prison Cell. Camilla: However Savage’s Most Used Technique would be his Force Choke which Enables him to suffocate an Opponent with Savage having displayed the ability to Force Choke two people at Once and kill Mandalorians with ease while barely paying attention with this Technique. (Cue Sith Fight - Star Wars: The Clone Wars) Ruby: With all of this, Savage has Accomplished Impressive Feats; He has killed Jedi Master Halsey and Jedi Padawan Knox, Killed Jedi Council Member Adi Gallia, Dueled against Asajj Ventress and Count Dooku as well as Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Council Member Obi-Wan Kenobi, and alongside Darth Maul dueled against the Sith Lord himself Darth Sidious. Camilla: Despite all of this, Savage is not without his Flaws; While his Strength and Raw Power is his Greatest Advantage it has also been shown to be his greatest disadvantage as various foes have used their Superior Speed and Agility against him such as Ventress, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and even Darth Sidious. Ruby: Savage is also Hot-Headed and can be Impatient, he will often rush into things without thinking and let his rage blind him causing something that has shown to cause problems for him, as the Ritual that made him so powerful was a Nightsister Ritual it has enabled them to be able to put Savage to sleep with a single touch to the head. Camilla: Unlike his Masters Darth Maul and Count Dooku, Savage’s Skill in Lightsaber Combat and in the Force while Impressive and Strong is Unrefined and Untrained which ultimately resulted in his death at the hands of Darth Sidious. Ruby: Despite this, Savage is Without a Doubt a Fierce Opponent that is Both Difficult to Fight and Put Down. Savage Opress: You must have your revenge, my Brother. Kylo Ren (Cue The Starkiller - Star Wars: The Force Awakens) Ruby: The fall of the Empire was a Monumental Victory for the Rebel Alliance and the Empire’s fall ushered in an Era of Peace and Prosperity for the Galaxy at large which had not only resulted in the Next Generation of Jedi too be born. Camilla: Something that Han Solo and Leia Organa learned with their Son, Ben Solo who courtesy of his Mother and Uncle’s Grandfather, was born a Force Sensitive. Ruby: Eventually when Ben had become of age, he had been entrusted with Leia’s Brother and Han’s Brother-in-Law Luke Skywalker, the Jedi who had assisted in the Destruction of the Empire too teach Ben in the ways of the Jedi as one of the Many New Jedi Students apart of the New Jedi Order. Camilla: However upon reaching his teens, The Dark Side User known as Snoke began targeting Ben hoping to turn him to the Dark Side and eventually Luke himself began to sense the growing Darkness within his Nephew and out of Instinct and for a Brief moment considered killing Ben but this feeling faded in an instant. Ruby: However… Ben who was asleep as this was happening had woken up and saw his Uncle’s ignited Lightsaber prompting Ben to quickly summon his Lightsaber retaliating with a Parry to defend himself and used the Force to bring down the building they were in. Camilla: Ben left the Jedi Order Destroyed and joined his new Master, Supreme Leader Snoke and on this day, Ben Solo was no More and instead… Kylo Ren was born. (Cue A New Alliance - Star Wars: The Last Jedi) Ruby: As the Grandson of Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, Nephew of Luke Skywalker, and Son of Han Solo and Leia Organa; Kylo is an Incredibly Skilled and Powerful Combatant capable of desomating Opponents with Ease in Most Instances. Camilla: Despite Kylo’s appearance, he’s actually a pretty decently Strong Fighter as he is capable of swinging his Lightsaber hard enough to Cleave through a Computer Terminal, Swing his Weapon hard enough too cleave through Benathy, and Capable of Choking a Man with One Arm. Ruby: Kylo is also surprisingly Durable; He can take a Direct hit from a Chewbacca’s Bowcaster, being hit by a Norwood, Endured Multiple Strikes from a Lightsaber, Was struck by Force Lightning fired from Snoke and got right back up, and Survived the Destruction of the Cave of Evil via an Explosion while he was inside and caused! Camilla: Kylo is also rather Quick; Capable of Deflecting Blaster Bolts and even stopping one mid air. Ruby: With these Physical Advantages, Kylo has utilized them in conjunction with his Lightsaber enabling him to be a Lethal opponent in Lightsaber Combat! Camilla: As we mentioned with Savage, Lightsaber Combat is known to have multiple forms with the seven known forms being Form I, Form II, Form III, Form IV, Form V, Form VI, and Form VII with each form specializing in a different method and area of combat, while it’s not known which Lightsaber Form that Kylo utilizes… He has shown skill in the Art of Jar’Kai being capable of Dual-Wielding his Lightsaber with a Vibro-Voulge. Ruby: It doesn’t change the fact that Kylo is an Incredibly skilled Fighter in Lightsaber Combat with just one! Having been Capable of eliminating Multiple Praetorian Guards alongside Rey, Overwhelm and eventually defeat FN-2187 otherwise known as Finn in a Lightsaber Duel, Nearly Overwhelm Rey in a Lightsaber Duel, and in the Cave of Evil took on a Force Vision of Luke Skywalker. Camilla: Which brings us to Kylo’s rather… Unique Lightsaber. Ruby: Kylo’s Lightsaber is so cool!!! It is based on an Ancient Designs of Lightsabers that were Utilized during the Great Scourge of Malachor during the Era of the Old Republic, with these Lightsabers being Designed with the purpose of emitting Three Blades, The Main Blade and Two Quillons with this Style of Lightsaber Enabling Kylo to Stab his Opponents with the Blade. Camilla: Kylo’s Lightsaber is also unique in that the Kyber Crystal that he utilizes for his Lightsaber is cracked resulting in it being rather Unstable. (Cue The Ways of the Force - Star Wars: The Force Awakens) Ruby: However Kylo’s Greatest Strength lies within his Raw Potential and Connection to the Force. Camilla: Camilla: The Force a metaphysical, spiritual, binding, and ubiquitous power that held importance among the Jedi and Sith with Kylo’s Connection and Potential in the Force being Immense due to his Heritage and Lineage, Kylo draws on the Dark Side of the force which as we Mentioned earlier utilizes Emotions such as Anger, Greed, and Unrestrained Passion however Kylo also received Training in the Light Side of the Force before becoming Kylo Ren though he’s only shown using the Dark Side being able to Channel his Rage and Pain too make himself an even more dangerous fighter and even utilize it to contain certain attacks and minimize it’s damage like with Chewbacca’s Bowcaster minimizing the damage. Ruby: Because of his Powerful Connection to the Force, Kylo is Capable of Utilizing various Force Related Techniques, such as Telekinesis which enables him to lift up Objects towards him, Bring down a Building around him and Luke Skywalker, Capable of Launching People away by just moving his hand and without paying attention, and even render a Norwood unconscious by slamming it’s head against a tree.. Camilla: One of Kylo’s techniques is called Force Push which as the name says, Enables him to utilize his Telekinesis granted by the Force to Launch Enemies away with Kylo being Capable of sending Rey flying and Launch away multiple Benathy with a Single Force Push. Ruby: Force Pull as the Name Implies, Enables Kylo to pull either People or Objects towards him which he’s used on the likes of Dopheld Mikata. Camilla: Like his Grandfather, Darth Vader; Kylo has also shown the ability to utilize Force Choke enabling him to Suffocate his Victims by restricting Circulation and Airflow from his Victims. Ruby: Impressively, Kylo is Capable of utilizing a Force Technique called Force Stasis which enables him to Forcibly Restrain and Immobilize People or Stop Objects in Kylo’s direction, in fact; Kylo’s Skill with Force Stasis is rather Impressive as he is capable of utilizing Force Stasis on Both Poe Dameron and a Blaster Bolt that the Former had fired from his Blaster rifle. Camilla: Kylo has also shown some Impressive Skills in Telepathy with the Force which takes the form of the Force Ability known as Mind Probe which enables Kylo to use the Force to Sense or Even Search through the Thoughts of his Target. Ruby: In Fact, Kylo can even exert Telekinesis on his Target when utilizing this ability and when he used the Ability on Del Meeko, Kylo was practically tearing through Del’s Memories and Tearing down the Ex-Imperial Soldiers attempts to resist it. Camilla: Kylo has also shown the Ability to Render someone Unconscious with the Force. (Cue Takodana (Loading Loop 1) - Star Wars: Battlefront 2) Ruby: With all of this; Kylo is an Absolute Monster with Impressive Feats!! He has Killed Multiple Jedi that were being Trained at Luke’s Jedi Academy, Conquered the Homeworld of the Benathy, with the Force was able to cause an Explosion that Destroy the Cave of Evil While he was still Inside of it, Survived the Resulting crash of an Xi-Class Light Shuttle with the Force saving himself and Armitage Hux in the Process, and killed a Zillo Beast by leaping inside of it and butchering it from the inside!!! Camilla: In fact, a Zillo Beast is Widely Regarded asVery Dangerous Creatures in the Outer Rim with it’s Armoring being Impervious to Lightsaber strikes and not only that but on the Benathy Homeworld, it was Regarded as a God and it was something not even Vader himself could defeat not even during the Clone Wars when he was Anakin Skywalker. Ruby: And through the Force, Kylo Ren was able to Deceive his Snoke and accomplish something that not even Darth Vader himself could accomplish, Usurp his Master and Rule over the Empire! Camilla: Despite this, Kylo Ren is not without his Faults and one of his Biggest one is… Something that he has seemed to have been a trait inherited from his Grandfather with that trait being… Ruby: His Temperament… Camilla: Kylo’s Anger is beyond explosive and he will often lash out violently as a result and it has often made him become blind to important details or be unwilling to listen to reason as shown in his Duel with Luke…. And I thought the Hulk had Anger Issues. Ruby: Kylo is in Constantly Mental Conflict as a Result of his Light Side and Dark Side training, While he is a Powerful Duelist and Force Wielder it does not mean that he is unbeatable and he has lost to the likes of Rey, and ultimately failed to destroy the Resistance due to his Anger for Luke. Camilla: Despite this Kylo Ren is without a Doubt a Truly terrifying opponent. Kylo Ren: Your God is Dead! Now you worship the First Order. DEATH BATTLE Camilla: It would appear that the combatants’ are set; time to settle this debate once and for all. Ruby: It’s time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! ---- Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Commander Ghost Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Sword vs. Pole-arm' Themed Death Battles